Supposed to be there
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe their supposed to be there


Pale hands ghosted over his stomach running up his chest, his chest and then into his hair pulling him down. Lips met as he pulled the body closer, chests bumping together lightly as the person gasped.

"Dally," Was spoken softly between perfectly plump lips.

"Do you want me Ponyboy,"

Ponyboy.

Pony…boy.

Dally's eyes popped open as he sat up fast in bed and growled at the air in front of him. This was the third time that particular week that he had, had that near same exact dream of the youngest member of their gang. It sometimes went even further than that, leaving him to wake up with an almost painful erection.

Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and got into the shower. Letting the water fall over him and soak his white blond hair he sighed to himself. He didn't want to be feeling these things for the younger male. He could care less about the being gay part, it wasn't like he hadn't had a few in his day, but it was the fact it was Ponyboy.

His brothers would beat him to a pulp if they knew about it, so he tried staying away from the house as much as he could. It wasn't working very well to get the kid off his mind however, since he was almost always there. At first it was just little things like what Pony was doing or why he was so late getting home from school. Then it was starting to turn into things like what he would look like with out his shirt on.

Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into the room he stayed at in Buck's. Drying off slightly he got dressed and sat on the bed and tried to decide what to do. What he really wanted was to go and see a certain slightly red haired greaser, but that wouldn't help the thoughts. After a nearly half hour debate he sighed, slightly annoyed and got up to head to the Curtis house.

It was a mostly uneventful only one or two people out on the street with him and soon enough he was at the Curtis house. Walking through the gate and up the stairs, he tried not to think about that the truck wasn't there. Going into the, darker than the outside, house he looked around and nearly felt a bit like walking out. The only person in the living room was Pony, who was reading a book with his legs up on the rest of the couch.

"Hi Dal," Pony said, looking up for a second and back down at the book.

"Hey kid, your brothers home?"

"Nope, they just left not to long ago, why?"

"Just wondering," He mumbled and sat down on the other couch, putting his hands over his face.

"You ok?" Pony asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Yea sure,"

"Now that sounds convincing," Pony said with a small chuckle.

"Just can't seem to get someone off my mind ok, happy?"

"Sure and you know what they say about that don't you?" Pony said, getting up and putting his book down.

"What would that be?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That maybe their supposed to be there," Pony said, with a small shrug and headed into the kitchen.

Dally sat there for a second as he heard the fridge door open as he thought about what Pony had said. Sure there were a lot of things that would have to go through if they did get together, but he thought it might really be worth it. The kid wouldn't ever cheat on him, he was to good of a person for something like that. He was loving, nice, caring and everything like that, so where really was the down side. Getting up off the couch he headed into the kitchen and looked at Pony who was popping the top of a Pepsi.

"I've got a question," Dally stated, walking over to Pony.

"What?" Pony asked, putting his pop on the counter after taking a big drink.

"You said that the person that's stuck in my head is supposed to be there right?"

"That's what people say,"

"Well what if I want to do something about the fact you won't get out of my fucking head?" He asked stepping closer, putting his hands on either side on Pony on the counter.

"What?" Pony asked, in a small squeak.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but," A blush fell over his cheeks.

"But what?

"But you're you, how can you not get someone like me out of your head?"

"You don't see yourself how others do apparently,"

"Huh?"

"Never mind that for the moment, there's something much more pressing I would like to be doing at the moment,"

"What would that be?" Pony asked, gasping a little when Dally grabbed his hips.

"Take a guess," He smirked and leaned down, sealing their lips together.

Pony made a small noise when their lips touched together, but soon molded against Dally's frame, wrapping his arms around his neck. As the older male slipped his tongue in between Pony's lips, he was met with the sweet taste of Pepsi and a taste that was all Ponyboy. The stayed like that for a few long minutes until they both felt the need for air and broke apart, but didn't move far.

"So think I was supposed to be there?" Pony asked softly, his breathing coming out in pants.

"Most defiantly," Dally said and pushed their lips back together.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well this little story came from looking online for quote's to inspire me and the one "If you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe their supposed to be there" popped up and this popped.

So here ya go ^^

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.


End file.
